


The Futility of it All.

by LittleRedRuby



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Lois and Diana should be bffs, this is just melancholy I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRuby/pseuds/LittleRedRuby
Summary: Diana stays after Clark's funeral.





	The Futility of it All.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so this is just a little drabble because I was having Diana and Lois feelings. Idk if im gonna continue it but someone told me I HAD to publish it so here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She walks away, leaving Bruce standing on a mountain of his own regrets, his thirst for vengeance transformed into drive, drive to seek another target to blame, anyone but himself. 

But that isn't entirely accurate, he knows he is as much at fault in this as is Lex Luthor, he let himself be fueled by anger and fear, he let himself be manipulated. 

A man as smart as him seldom sees when he is being played. And Clark paid the price for it. 

Bruce has lived a long time, but Diana has lived longer. 

She has had a lifetime to see man make the same mistakes over and over, the cycle repeating itself like an ouroboros, constant and tiresome. 

Man is born, man consumes, man dies. 

The birth of man is filled with possibility, with ideals and hope. Is the consuming part that always gets skewed. 

Because man doesn't exactly consume knowledge to share, he just consumes, he greedily hoards and swallows, and what he cannot have, he seeks to destroy. 

So Clark's death is not only the consequence of a man thinking he would get redemption by killing an alien, it's also the consequence of humanity's drive to destroy what it cannot control.

It's hard to remain hopeful when you've seen it all. 

She sees Bruce walk, getting on his car and driving away. But she remains, because when man consumes and destroys, there is always collateral damage. 

Most of the time, that damage is inflicted on women. 

She sees Lois Lane stand beside her lover's grave, releasing a fistful of dirt over the open earth, the shinny rock on her finger catching the sun, a gentle reminder of a future she will have no more. 

Diana remembers her long dead friends. How Charlie died of dispair soon after the second great war started, haunted by his past. She remembers Sameer, who never got the chance to act in a stage, but with a different name, got the chance to write plays, a white man getting the credit. She remembers Etta, who died of old age surrounded by grandchildren, her mind drifting, between the past and the present, Diana holding her hand, treasuring the times Etta was lucid enough to remember her. 

She remembers Steve, who barely got to live at all. His remains becoming one with the air after the explosion of the plane, the only reminder of his existence an old photo and a watch that doesn't tell time anymore. 

Lois starts walking, and Diana approaches her. 

"I am deeply sorry for your loss" she says, and Lois turns around, the bags under her eyes making her look haunted. 

"Thank you." She pauses, quizzical look on her eyes.

"You are the woman from before" she finally says after Diana remains quiet. 

"I am" she clenches her hands into fists inside her coat pockets, looking down at the woman in front of her. 

"Thank you, for being there, you did everything you could" 

And for some reason, those words get to her, she looks away, towards the grave diggers filling up the hole, it would take a few weeks for the earth to settle, and Diana is sure both his mother and Lois will chose a simple and humble tombstone.

Just like he was. 

"It wasn't enough" she finally says. 

All these years in hiding, working in the shadows, preserving history to see if mankind would ever learn it's lesson by looking at the past were just a futile endeavor. All that work left her rusty, she felt her body work on muscle memory, Antiope's centuries old lessons ingrained in her soul, but in the end the threat was just too big for the three of them. 

She wasn't prepared, she relaxed, and she couldn't save him. 

She should be better. 

"But you showed up, you were there" Lois says "that's enough for me".

She starts walking away, and Diana's heart clenches seeing her dropped shoulders, it's almost as if a cloud is over her head, following the grieving woman like a curse. 

Her hand moves, grabbing Lois' arm gently, preventing her from leaving. She turns around. 

"If you are ever in need of anything, don't hesitate to call" she says, dropping her hand quickly, giving her a card with her contact information. 

She takes it, looking it over. 

"Thank you, Ms. Prince" Lois says, pocketing it "but I doubt I'll ever go into the antiques business" 

Diana gives her a small smile, and Lois returns it, satisfied with her own joke. 

"Diana is fine" she says "and you never know Ms. Lane, there are hidden treasures everywhere"

Lois nods, and with a soft smile, she walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Diana is sad, Lois is sad, everyone is sad. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! U can follow me @ MisandristDiana on Twitter and @ biwitchofthewest on Tumblr. 
> 
> Much love.


End file.
